Rimahiko-Fanfiction: A Christmas Miracle - Chapter 1
by xxEmma.Chanxx
Summary: It's The 20th of December and Rima Mashiro, a 16 year-old student of Seyio High, is walking home from school. Her mother just recently divorced her father and, because of this he starts to drink again, and starts to abuse his daughter. Luckily, our Purple-Haired friend Nagihiko Fujisaki, takes Rima to his house, and for the time-being, his family are out of town for The Holidays.


**Hello everyone! This is xEmma-Chiix from Deviantart!**

**I'm here to post this lovely Rimahiko story, well, the first chapter so far, that I'm writing for ALLLL those Shugo-Chara! Fans to read, as for I am a Rimahiko fan myself!**

**HOW Do I write my stories?: **  
**" " - Talking**  
**_' '_**** - Thinking inside of their heads.**  
**_* *_**** - Extra information that has happened either in the past, or before and wasn't added to keep from it being to long, to keep you up with the story and so that you know what may have happened and why.**

**_WARNING: The story starts out pretty normal as you may think, but things will heat up, and I'm thinking I may add some lemon and other things into the story... And the title may say that there will be a 'Miracle'.. HMMM.. I WONDER what THAT could mean..?  
_**  
**ANYWAYS. This story starts off with them in High-school, so they'd be 16-18 years old or so in this story.**

**Their charas will show up in this story, and the story POV. Will switch between characters at points in the story.**  
**I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, and if you want more, do ask! I am working on Chapter 2 though as I post this.**

ALSO FYI - I may add more of The characters later on, I may not. I WILL make other stories if you ask me to, though!  
CHAPTER 1: "Why are you bothering me?"

**RIMA'S POV.**  
**Place: Heading Home From school.**  
**Time: [5:30 PM]**

**I walked out of the school with Kusukusu on my head. It was the last day of school before the holidays, and I sadly wasn't as glad as everyone else was.**

**Every step I took seemed heavier to me as I weakly headed out of the school gate.**

**"Rima-Chan!" A certain purple-headed boy's voice rung in my ears and I weakly turned to see him.**

**_'Damn it!'_**** I thought to myself before glaring at him. "What the hell do you want, purple-head?" I grumbled, looking like a wreck. ****_*Since her mother left to France after divorcing my father, my father continued to get sober, then he would end up yelling and hitting Rima. This caused her to start fearing going home at the end of the day, or even staying in the house, let alone sleep in it, so she ended up falling asleep in her classes, and the teachers often yelled at her for it, but some of them talked to her after class and excused her from class sometimes to go see the nurse, even though she wasn't sick. Her whole body was covered in different bruises and scars, but Rima hid the ones on her face with make-up, while her tights and the rest of her outfit hid her other ones.*_**

**I looked up at him, he had a really shocked look on his face, which wasn't normal for him usually. "Rima-chan, you don't look so good, why don't you come back in the school for a little?" he said to me and I huffed.**

**"No! I'm fine! I don't have time to stay in the damn school and daddle.. I need to get home or my father will kill me." I snapped at him weakly, choking at the end of my sentence and started heading towards the way to my house. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Kusukusu talking to him.**

**"Hey, Rima-chan, wait!" He called and ran up to me, wrapping his scarf around my neck adding "Your going to freeze to death like that."**

**All I did was huff with some blush on my cheeks, ignoring him. He didn't seem mad about it considering I accepted his scarf.****_ 'I'm freezing, that's all, and that's why I'm accepting his scarf. Nothing more, nothing less..'_**** I added to my thoughts as I walked with him, though a feeling I never felt before but once when I was little seeped into my heart and head again. The feeling I always had when I was around him, I always think it's anger. I can't really tell what it is.**

**"Why are you following me?" I rasped to the purple-haired boy, coughing just slightly.**

**"Because you look just, terrible. I am not letting you walk home alone like this." He said to me and put his arm on my shoulder, which I went to slap away as we reached my door, but I stopped as I heard a beer hit the ground, but felt more relieved when I hear snoring shortly after that.**

**"What was tha-" He started to say but I covered his mouth. "Follow me, quietly." I added harshly yet softly as I opened the door and ran to the stairs and started to quietly go up them and into my bedroom.**

**RIMA'S POV.**  
**Place: Locked in my room with Purple-head.**  
**Time: [6:15 PM]**

**_'I can't believe I'm taking him into my bedroom!'_**** I added this to my thoughts with disgust as we got into my room and I locked the door.**

**"Your father is drinking again.." he said, a slightly shocked look on his face as he looked at me.**

**"What?" I snapped suddenly. He put his hand on my cheek and rubbed it gently, and I winced just slightly. ****_'Damnit! He uncovered a bruise!_**** I added to my thoughts quietly.**

**"Rima-chan.. what's going on? Why do you have bruises on you?" He said to me, wiping off the rest of the cover-up to reveal some more bruises on my cheeks and a cut on my left cheek. I winced loudly when he touched it. "Ow! quit it!" I hissed and batted his hands away.**

**"Rima-Chan.." He said, worry in his voice.**

**"Look, Dad's been drinking since mom left, he always gets a temper and takes his damn anger out on me, okay?" I said, laying face-down on my bed, my head on my pillow and tears in the corners of my eyes from him touching the scar on my cheek.**

**I felt Nagihiko sit on the bed and start rubbing my back gently. I would of batted his hand away again if I had the energy, but I was too weak to move.**

**"Your not sleeping at home but your sleeping in class.." he whispered and thought quietly for a moment before adding "Your scared of your dad, aren't you?" softly.**

**"It's none of your buisness what I'm scared of, and what I'm not scared of!" I winced as his hand rubbed over a scar on my left shoulder-blade.**

**"Rima-chan.. He's abusing you, why didn't you call the cops?" He said softly to me.**

**"He threatened to kill me if I did.." I choaked out softly, the tears that were in the corners of my eyes trickled down my face. I felt him move higher up onto the bed, to the point where he'd be able to see me. His eyes were full of worry for me.**

**I saw him take his hand and gently wipe my tears away before he caressed my face. "I don't want you living in a house like this.." he whispered to me, all I could do was nod, since I did agree. I hated my dad now, I feared even leaving the house to go to school, and I feared staying in the house as well, so I never slept.**

**I saw him suddenly stand up, open, and go into my closet. "Hey, w-wh-what are you doing?" I piped up suddenly.**

**"I'm getting you a bag. I want you to pack your stuff and come stay at my place." He said as he looked in the closet for a bag, I saw him smirk slightly at one of my outfits and I blushed violently.**

**I got back on my feet and wobbled over to him weakly, grabbing my only bag, at the bottom of my closet, covered in gag mangas. "Here Dumbass." I said, throwing the bag at him.**

**"Well, okay then." He said with a laugh then leaned over and suddenly kissed me on the forehead. I would of hit him if I didn't feel myself freeze and my cheeks suddenly burn.**

**"Your blushing." he smiled at me.**

**I growled and glared at him, turning away. "Whatever purple-head." I mumbled. I then took the bag from him and put it on my bed, then weakly came back over to the closet, grabbing some of the mangas, some of my clothes, secretly taking the outfit Nagihiko liked when he was looking around at the rest of the things in my room, and packing it with a brush, my tooth-brush, some of my other accessories, and finally, closing it.**

**He smiled at me. "Ready to go?"**

**I nodded and we went out to the door, careful not to wake my father.**

**RIMA'S POV.**  
**Place: Heading to Nagihiko's house/In Nagihiko's house.**  
**Time: [7:05-7:13 PM]**

**We luckily succeeded, but the moment we got about a couple steps away from the house, my father started yelling for me, and at this time, Nagihiko grabbed my hand and ran with me.**

**My heart was beating quickly in fear as I followed him through the cold, snowy streets.**

**As soon as we got to Nagihiko's house, he took me into his room and phoned his mother. Apparently she was on a trip with his Grandmother.**

**"Okay, Love you." he said then hung up the phone and looked at me with a smile. "I let her know your staying here for awhile."**

**I nodded and sat on his bed with a yawn. I saw him smile sweetly at me out of the corner of my eye.**

**"Maybe you should get some sleep? I can go cook us something for dinner and wake you up once it's done?" he said real sweetly to me and I felt my cheeks burn again. I just nodded my head stubbornly and got under his bed covers and blankets, too tired to complain or fight with him. Everything had a soothing smell, like Cherry-Blossoms, Lavender, and Roses mixed with Nagihiko's Cologne, which I always found quite interesting even though I hated his guts. The blankets were also real soft and cozy. ****_'I'd stay here for hours if I could..'_**** I thought right before I passed out.**


End file.
